The invention relates to a fastening assembly for fixing an object to a profiled element with flanges which bound a longitudinal slot between them, in particular a profiled element of the C-section type.
In a common practical embodiment such a profile element is known as a C-rail or Strut rail.
Fastening assemblies for fixing an object to a profiled element with flanges which bound a longitudinal slot between them, in particular a profiled element of the C-section type, are generally known in the prior art. Typically said fastening assembly comprise a metal washer element, which has a bearing face that is arranged for resting against the outside of the profiled element and an elongated metal anchoring member, which is situated on the underside of the bearing face of the washer element and has axial and parts. Furthermore such a fastening assembly comprises a support for the anchoring member, which support is connected to the washer element, possibly detachably. Said support bears the anchoring member. In use the fastening assembly with its anchoring member can be aligned with the longitudinal slot and the anchoring member can be inserted through the longitudinal slot into the profiled element, and in such a way that subsequently after turning of the fastening assembly, the anchoring member—in a pre-assembly state—extends at an angle relative to the longitudinal slot, so that the flanges are situated in an accommodation spaces between the anchoring member and the washer and the anchoring member grips behind the flanges of the profiled element. The anchoring member and the washer element can subsequently be tensioned towards each other in order to fix the fastening assembly to the profiled element.
The invention aims to provide an improved fastening assembly.
A further aim is to provide a fastening assembly which can be efficiently mass-produced.